


My Alpha, My Omega

by Neth8271



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Underage Sex, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, Omega!Hinata Shouyou, Panic Attacks, Teenage Pregnancy, Underage Pregnancy, alpha!tsukishima kei, arranged mating, cute nicknames, implied sexual intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neth8271/pseuds/Neth8271
Summary: Hinata coming to the morning practice practically having a very severe panic attack and asking for his Alpha is surprising.But not as surprising who his Alpha is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After being checked out of the hospital again a few hours ago, I was dying of boredom, so I had made this. And I think it took me about three to four hours to finish this since my righ hand is still in a cast and I just used my left hand, which is not my dominant hand, and I'm pretty sure I have misspelled a few things since I'm still not really conscious of my actions CUZ IM STILL HIGH BECAUSE OF ALL THE PAIN MEDICATIONS I HAD TO TAKE WOOHOO!!!!
> 
> I just vomited these words so please bear with me and I'm still woozy from all the pain medications I had drank a few minutes ago so I'm not sure how this shit turned out.
> 
> EDIT: I now take TsukiHina requests. So just message me here or at my twitter account and I will try my best.
> 
> WARNING: This fic is not Beta-ed so I'm sorry for the mistakes that I'm very sure that you would spot that I haven't seen. Just inform me of them and I will try to change them, okay?
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI or HQ!!, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271

Morning practice usually starts at 6:00 in the morning. And it was now 6:30 and was about to do their stretching to start their practice when the Team and Pack Mom, SugaMama, noticed that a certain red haired hyperactive Omega is missing. And as Head Omega it was his job to look out and care for his pack mates; especially the younger ones.

"Daichi.", he murmured as he continued to help his Alpha finish his required stretching. Hearing a grunt in answer, Suga bit his lips in apprehension as he gulped down the sudden lump that lodged in his throat.

"We're already gonna start practicing and Hinata's still not here.", he murmured as to not let their other teammates hear them lest they panic and jump to horrible conclusions that he thinks his heart and conscience won't ever take. Daichi looked up in surprise, his eyes reflexively going to their dark haired setter, and what greeted him had him easily on edge.

Kageyama's look was far more severe and intimidating today than his normal default expression; the scent of fear, anger, irritation and concern rolling off of him in thick waves. He was also surprised that their blonde middle blocker was also in a particularly bad mood; his scowl more deep and prominent and his brows were aggressively pinched together than his normal blank face and his body stiff and tense; which doesn't make sense since they all know very well that the tall first year had always said that he doesn't care about the ball of energy that is Hinata. And with those two being paired together for the stretches along with their combined mood, they just might make Asahi and Yamaguchi faint from the intensity of it and, who would have thought, it also made their two second year loud mouths scared and quiet; which is surprising in of itself.

It was kinda surprising, concerning and worrisome that they hadn't even noticed earlier the tension in their pack mates. Thy were the Head Alpha and Head Omega, yet they were failing in upholding their respective roles in their group.

Both of them jumped out of their skins when the sound of claps resonated in the deadly silent gym, all of them simultaneously turning to look at their adviser and coach, slightly creeping out their Omega adviser. "Okay, everyone. I want all of you-", Coach Ukai was cut off when Tanaka suddenly shouted. "Coach Ukai! Why does it smell bitter in here?", he asked as he crinkled his nose in distaste, with their Omega libero nodding beside him in agreement.

Surprise was etched on the only two adults in the gym, before they took an exaggerated sniff in the air. "You're right, Tanaka-kun.", Takeda-sensei agreed, being an Omega they had an advantage of having a superior nose than any other Dynamics; it was especially useful in locating their pups and mates. "It smells bitter along with it being sour too. And it kinda seems the scent is heavy too, in a way?", Takeda-sensei added as the players then started sniffing the air around them, trying to detect where the foul smell was coming from.

Daichi and Suga were about to mention the lack of presence of their decoy when the smell became increasingly stronger and potent, making Yamaguchi, Asahi, Nishinoya, Tanaka and even Ennoshita gag at the heaviness and potency of the scent in the air, making it hard to breath.

They were caught off guard and surprised when the doors to the gym slammed open, turning to look at the door where the dreadful smell was apparently coming from. They were shocked to see their red haired Omega teammate's hunched shaking form at the entrance.

Suga, Noya, Ennoshita, and Yamaguchi, being Omegas, they scrambled to their teammate, intending to help him in any way they can. The sharp gasps and sobs coming from Hinata's mouth echoed in the gym, his shaking so bad that they feared that he'll just lose balance and crash to the floor.

"I'm sorry... I-I-I'm s-s-s-orr-y-y... So... Sorry...", Hinata said as he hiccuped, sobbed and sniffed; his cheeks was red and it was swelling too, his eyes puffy from all the crying, and his hands bloody from scratching, if the marks were anything to go by. "Hinata? What's wrong? You need to breathe, baby.", Suga murmured soothingly as he rubbed the small back with circular motions in an attempt to calm the hyperventilating first year.

The touch only made the red head clutch his hands tighter and pressing it harder on his chest, his breathing getting far more labored than when he entered; the fear of him getting unconscious from the lack of proper air were now firmly cemented in their brains.

"A-Alpha...", Hinata murmured loud enough for the entire Karasuno team to hear. "What?!", Coach Ukai exclaimed in shock, the others only gaping and staring at their second shortest member. "A-Alpha... Alpha... Alpha!", Hinata chanted as he hugged himself, crescent moon shapes sure to appear on his arms with how hard his grip on it, a white kind of stick poking out from one of his hands.

The other members of the volleyball team were about to approach the scared and vulnerable Omega when they were interrupted by a loud aggressive growl. They froze in shock and fear when they found out that the sound came from their blonde first year, not having it expected at all. They were kinda betting it came from Kageyama since he was the only one Hinata has much contact every day in their team, they were even sometimes practically glued to the hips and inseparable.

"Don't you dare touch him!", Tsukishima growled as he stalked towards their prone red head Omega, shoving all four Omegas away from them. He crouched low in front of Hinata and growled in warning, his teeth and claws bared threateningly at them, his golden eyes slowly turning into a blood red colour, as the gasps and threatening growls that came from their teammates didn't even registered in his mind; his primal instincts only saying that they were threats to his vulnerable Omega mate. Slowly backing themselves to a corner of the gym, Tsukishima continued to glare and growl at the other Dynamics present in the gym.

Coach Ukai and Daichi stepped towards the duo now located at the corner of the gym, intending to overpower the Alpha, but before they could do that they were stopped by their respective Omegas suddenly clutching at their arms, Suga and Takeda-sensei rapidly shaking their heads. "Don't.", was all Suga said before he was again looking at the now cowering Hinata behind Tsukishima. The Omega was so small in contrast to the Alpha that if they hadn't seen Hinata hide behind Tsukishima that they wouldn't even know that he was even there in the first place!

"Don't approach them. Try smelling the air and you would know.", Takeda-sensei added not to only his mate but to all the members of the club. At the commanding tone in their adviser, they sniffed the air, most of them reeling in shock at what they smelled.

The smell of a mated Alpha and Omega permitted the air, disconcerted that after all the months they had spent together, they only know discovered the smell surrounding two of their first year members.

"What the actual fuck?!", Tanaka and Noya both exclaimed in shock, the others left still gazing at the pair. They were brought out of their bubbles when a whine came from Hinata, making the tall frame of Tsukishima more stiff and tense, his body posture screaming that it was ready to fight any threats to his Omega.

"Alpha...", Hinata murmured as he reached out for the large hand of the other boy and taking it into his much more smaller hands, gripping it with surprising strength that had the blonde slightly snapping out of his primal daze he was in. "I-I'm o-okay...", he whispered in his ear as he hugged the left arm of the Alpha.

The cloudy glowing blood red eyes of Tsukishima dulled to a dark pink as he turned to look at the Omega, his frame easing to a much more lackadaisical form but still tense enough if anything might happen to his mate. Turning to glare at the other Dynamics in the gym, he growled and hissed at them before turning to his Omega, slinging him on his shoulder as he grabbed their discarded things on the floor before approaching the gym doors, the blonde facing the people left in the building as he tightened his hold on his mate and their stuff before leaving the place in a sprint.

As the couple left their vicinity, the smell slowly dissipated, the others releasing the breath they didn't know they were even holding. "They were mated?!", Tanaka yelled the only thing still circling in their minds. At the sound of the yell, they snapped their attention around them, the Omegas pale and shaking from all the aggressive scent a while ago and the Alphas either still tense or consoling their own Omegas and the only two Betas in their midst were hunched in on themselves in contrast to their normally impeccable forms.

"Why the hell did that dumbass never told me that him and that lamp post were mated?!", Kageyama angrily shouted as he agitatedly paced back and forth. "Don't they trust us?!", he added as he kicked one of the benches near him. "Kageyama!", Ennoshita snapped at him, warning present in his tone and posture, the Omega frowning at the other. "I'm sure if they were given the time they would eventually have told us.", Suga added as he kept rubbing Yamaguchi's back to calm him down. "But, Suga-!", Kageyama was cut off by Daichi's harsh glare on him. "No buts, Kageyama.", Daichi stated as he crossed his arms on his chest before shaking his head. "We'll just have to give those two some time and let them tell us on their own volition. And if not, we'll just have to confront them calmly, understood?", Daich addressed all the members, smiling when he received nods, hums and grunts in return. "Good.", he said before approaching their coach and adviser to suggest in postponing the morning practice because of the earlier incident.

_**•~*My Alpha, My Omega by Neth8271*~•** _

Shifting his Omega on his shoulder, Kei bent down in order to lightly let down his Shouyou on the ground. He gazed down at the red haired middle blocker and saw that he was still crying; tears still leaking from his large golden brown eyes, hiccups, sniffles and sobs escaping his teeth bitten lips and it can be heard echoing at the empty bike shed of the Karasuno High School.

Sighing, he bent down to cup the shorter male's face in his large hands, their bags and volleyball stuff lay forgotten on the pavement floor. "What happened? What's wrong, Sho?", he murmured as he licked the tears on his mate's cheeks, the saltiness of the taste never deterring him from comforting his beloved.

He hiccuped and sniffled a few more minutes before completely collapsing on his mate's chest, sobbing as quietly as he can, small hands tightly fisted on the blonde's once crisp uniform. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry... I'm sorry...", Shouyou murmured into the silence that surrounded them, the only thing that he can say even if he wants to pour out everything and anything to his Alpha. "I'm sorry, Alpha."

Kei gently shushed him as he came to a decision. Leading the older one to Shouyou's bike, he gripped the slender shoulders of the other, successfully making the other look up at him with wobbly lips, tear streaked cheeks and red puffy eyes. "Let's go home, okay? So that you can tell me all you want to tell me there, hm?", he whispered as he wiped the still few remaining tears on his cheeks. Seeing Shouyou nod, he led him to the back seat of the bike, placing all of their things on the basket and the blonde sitting himself at the front.

As he waited for Kei to balance himself on the front seat, Shouyou sat himself on the back seat, wounding his thin slender arms around Kei's torso, nuzzling his back; the smell of sandalwood, pine trees and something warm and spicy making him calm down from his bout of panic attack earlier. "Ready, Sho?", he heard his Alpha ask, squeezing the torso of his mate and nodding his head on his mate's shoulder blades, indicating that he was more than ready.

As he pedaled his way out of the school grounds and into the street were their modest two story house were, he breathed in and out to loosen out his tense muscle. His Shouyou wouldn't just come barging into the gym having a sever panic attack for something so simple. Once they got home, he will interrogate his sub to all the information he can give and he can get, and when he finds out that if someone really had hurt his sunshine...

_God help him he'll wreck havoc in the school, not caring if it might lead him to suspension or anything._

_For his sunflower's happiness and well being, he will do anything._

As he stopped in front of their house, just a few kilometers away from their school, he let his submissive off first before him, stowing the bike on a rack at the shed at the backyard of their house. As he got back at the front yard, he was just in time to see Shouyou get the lock of the door open, kissing him on the head as he passed him by on the way inside. Turning to look at his sub at the doorway to the kitchen, he couldn't help but frown when he saw the still puffy eyes his sunshine has. Clenching his fist in helplessness and agitation, he turned around to make the both of them a cup of black coffee for him and a chamomile tea for his Shouyou.

Placing the cups on the table at the living room, he sat himself next to the silent red head, his arm snaking around the delicate looking shoulders and pushing the older one flush against his side in a one-armed hug. "Will you now tell me what happened, sunshine?", he asked. It may have been worded as a request but they both knew that it was a command, and never wanting his Alpha to start getting impatient, or worse get angry, Shouyou opened his mouth to answer the question.

"I'm sorry, Kei.", Shouyou said as he fiddled with his uniform, only now remembering that his Omega had scratches on his hands. Standing up from his seat with a heavy sigh, he patted the fluffy bright orange hair in a comforting gesture. "Stay here, I'll get the first aid kit in the kitchen.", he murmured as he entered the kitchen again, walking towards to the last cupboard where he knew they kept their extensive medical supplies. Taking out their basic medical kit, Kei returned to where his mate's hunched form is; blood now staining both the black gakuran and the white shirt underneath it. He sighed as he knelt before Shouyou, gently tugging both hands out of their death grip on each other, slightly grimacing from all the crusted blood on his hands.

"I'll have to treat this first, sunflower. We don't want to have them infected to worsen it more than it is right now.", he chided as he proceeded to clean the wounds with some alcohol first, shushing Shouyou when he hissed in pain from the sting, before administering some anti bacterial paste on his hands, letting it dry for a few minutes first before wrapping the hands with bandages tightly but loose enough that the blood circulation won't be blocked.

After setting the medical kit aside, the Alpha retook his position besides the older middle blocker, caging the smaller boy in his arms, hugging him to his chest. "Will you now tell me what happened that made you have a panic attack?", Kei murmured as he carded one of his large hands on the soft fluffy orange hair, the other hand cradling the face of his beloved.

"I'm sorry, Kei..", Shouyou murmured into his love's chest, his small frame started shaking again, as tears started to flood his eyes. "What are you saying sorry for? You haven't done anything to warrant for an apology.", Kei said as he sat himself straight in front of his Alpha, deciding that he should just at least tell him the truth instead of for longing it any more. He sighed as he looked at the blonde straight in the eyes, hands shaking and sweaty from fear and nervousness on his lap.

"When we got together and after we mated, you said to me that you didn't want to have pups at least when we are in our twenties...", he started as he bit his lip and forced himself to continue speaking and to swallow the lump that appeared in his throat. "So after that talk, I started taking birth control pills that my OD doctor prescribed to me.", he plowed on as he saw the taller male nod, indicating that he was listening and that he should continue.

Gulping down the sudden urge to vomit, he whispered, "And I've been taking it for months and I was happy that it was working since I never got pregnant whenever we had sex." Closing his eyes shut as he took steadying breaths and then he whispered the words he dreaded saying to his intended. "But... these past few weeks... I've been feeling sick lately. Vomiting, body pain, headaches, colds. At first, I thought I just caught the flu and just took some medicine but it still persisted so I decided to just go to our family doctor... And... And... she said that...", instead of forcing the words out, he took out a white plastic stick like thermometer and carefully handed it to his still silent Alpha.

Looking at the device in his hand, he raised a brow at his mate. "When the line is in the red... It means negative but... when the line is in the green...", he gazed at him steadily wanting to just hug him and stop the talking as he can see that this was pretty hard on his mate, but he nodded as he knew that they have to get this out now rather than later.

"It means it's positive... Kei, I'm pregnant...", his eyes widened at the words that left Shouyou's mouth, shifting his gaze from the tiny device that had indicated that his lovely sunflower was pregnant.

"I know that you don't want to have pups right now and you that I just can't get rid of them and I'm sorry but if you don't want me any more we could just-", before he could finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the growling of his mate, the sound resonating deep within his chest that had him shaking and whimpering. "You will not get rid of them and you will not leave me.", he stated, more like ordered really, as he was suddenly drew close to the hard chest of the blonde. "I don't care that I got you pregnant at sixteen. I don't care that I'll become a teenage father. We are mates, and as your dominant and as my submissive, it is my job to love you, protect you and provide for you and our pups. So don't you dare suggest that I will leave you for something like this.", he stated as he peeked up from his lashes to look at his beloved's determined face, eyes full of resolution, determination and love.

Cradling the crying Omega, he hummed under his breath. "We will get through this, Sho. We will learn, we will persevere and we have our family to support us, okay?", he finished the sentence with a kiss on the other's forehead, gazing at the large golden brown eyes of the love of his life.

"But in a few months I'll be so much bigger than I am now, Kei! My weight will double!!', he sniffled as he drew in shuddering breaths. "In a few weeks, I'm sure the other members of the club will recognize that I'm pregnant because my scent will change to one of a pregnant's. What if they kick me out of the club because of this? What if they even force you to quit too? Or what if they will hate us for it?", he sobbed at he clutched at his still flat stomach in agitation. "We'll tell our family first, okay? Then after that we'll tell the team and we will go from there, okay?", he heard Kei murmur in his ear, shivering at the hot breath caressing his skin.

"But what if they make you quit the club? I can't have that!", he protested as he stubbornly gazed at the narrowed golden eyes of his Kei. "Shouyou. My submissive. My sunshine. My beautiful wonderful sunflower. My lovely amazing Omega.", he blushed a bright red at the words that came out of his mouth. "If they did ended up hating us for this and making us quit the club, I won't care. You and the pups will always be my top priority, even above my own life. So don't you worry that pretty little head of yours, okay?", he closed his eyes as he felt the pressure of Kei's lips press against his own; savoring the taste of mint, cinnamon and menthol of his mate's lips before nodding at his mate's declaration. "Okay, Kei. I will. I trust you with all of me."

_**•~*My Alpha, My Omega by Neth8271*~•** _

As they started their afternoon practice, all the occupants of the gym still can't get rid of the incident that had just happened yesterday out of their minds. Hinata and Tsukishima being mated? It was just unthinkable!

_Well, up until now that is._

Looking at the distracted players, Ukai sighed in frustration, clearly the children were still hung up on what happened between the Omega and Alpha first years yesterday. "Gather around, everyone!", he shouted across the gym, accompanied by three harsh clap of his hands to get the attention of his players.

As the others seated themselves on the floor in front of him, he was about to comment on their worry and apprehension in regards to two of their players when they were interrupted by the creaking sound of the gym doors slowly opening.

All of them looked at the entrance, as they hastily stood up when they saw two figures standing there. A tall lanky one with blonde hair and the other a small red-head. "Hinata, dumbass!!", Kageyama shouted as he stomped his way towards the duo. "What the hell happened yesterday?! Huh?!", he added before quickly stopping in his tracks when the blonde Alpha growled at him, the smaller of the two hiding behind the other's large frame. "I will only say this once, Kageyama Tobio.", Tsukishima growled, his eyes turning a light pink as he sneered at the dark haired setter in front of him, his voice deeper, huskier and much more gravely than his normal one, his sharp canines peeking from his mouth. " You will shut up and will not shout or insult my mate as I explain what happened yesterday, understood?", Tsukishima gritted out as he snaked an arm behind him, clearly cradling the Omega in protection.

"Who do you thi-!", Kageyama was cut off from his talking by a harsh slap on the head and back coming from both his coach, captain and vice-captain. "Yes. Kageyama will be silent all through out your explanation, Tsukishima.", Daichi gritted out as he glared at the stubborn hot headed first year setter, nodding when he saw that Kageyama will follow the order.

Tsukishima nodded and addressed the ones who had questions, the first that was picked was Suga.

"When were you mated?"

"We've been mates for almost a year and a half now."

"How were you mated when I didn't even knew?" Yamaguchi questioned with a betrayed look plastered on his face.

"It was an arranged mating. My dad and Shouyou's mother were best friends when they were kids, Yamaguchi."

"Why did you hide it from us?", it was Daichi the next one to speak, a frown on his stern face, arms crossed on his broad chest.

"We didn't want to, not because we don't trust you, but because we were still adjusting to being mates and we didn't want to trouble you all with our private lives and problems."

"If you were mated for almost two years, how did you hide the scent of being a mated couple?", it was kinda surprising that Nishinoya was the one who asked this sound question.

"We took scent repellant pills and used repellant soaps and shampoos and we even sometimes use lotions and perfumes."

"Aren't those things super damn expensive?", Tanaka asked as he turned to look at the Alpha and Omega pair that they were interrogating.

"Yes. Our family is stable enough that they were able to provide us those. And the two of us also took part time jobs to compensate for the things we need."

"Why was Hinata crying yesterday then?", the previously silent Kageyama spoke as he glared at the two other first years.

"I just came from the doctor at that time yesterday and I was informed that I was two months pregnant.", Hinata answered as he looked at each individual in their eyes, conveying the truth in his voice, scent and eyes.

They all gasped, eyes wide in shock and a few mouths were even left hanging. "P-Pregnant?", Takeda-sensei asked, half of his face covered by the clipboard he has.

"Yes. We are sexually active and the birth control pills that Shouyou takes made him immune to it and we wouldn't even know he's pregnant if he hadn't went to the doctor yesterday.", Tsukishima said as he pulled Shouyou next to him.

"If he is pregnant, why was he crying? Shouldn't he be happy?"

"I said when we were still new to being a mates pair that I didn't want to have children until we are at least in our twenties. So he was scared that I'll make him abort the child or leave him when I find out. Which I will not have let him."

"Have you spoken to your family about this?"

"Yes. They were, of course, mad that we were careless when we were having sex, but they were still happy and very supportive of my pregnancy."

"You won't kick us out of the club because of this?", Hinata whispered as he turned pleading eyes to all of them, Tsukishima squeezing him to his side in a show of support and assurance to his mate.

"Good heavens we won't do that!", Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei shouted in unison, a look of appalling shock plastered on their faces. "You won't be kicked out because of this. But, you, Hinata, will take a pregnancy leave starting today, since we can't take risks now. No buts. And, you, Tsukishima will still be able to play but you won't have any practice on the weekends so that you still have time to take care of your mate and on the weekdays you'll have one hour less practice so you can be with your submissive, okay?", Coach Ukai stated as he made the Omega teacher beside him to take all the notes and forms he can that they will need for the first year couple.

"You don't hate us?", Hinata asked as he clutched Tsukishima's left arm to his chest in a tight grip, his face painted in a pained confusion.

"Of course we will not hate you two for this! We're a bit miffed that you didn't told us much earlier, yes, but you two are still our friends and a part of our pack, okay?", Suga said as he slowly approached the couple to give them crushing hugs. "I was so worried about you two. I'm glad that you're just pregnant and nothing worse happened to you.", the silver haired setter said to Hinata before kissing the both of them on the forehead and ruffling their hairs. "If you need any help, you know that you can ask us, hm?", he asked before smiling happily seeing the two nod.

"I was worried for nothing."

"Yes, you were, sunflower."

"You're laughing at me, Kei."

"No, I'm not, my sunshine."

"Yes you are, Kei!"

"Yes I am, my beloved."

"I love you, My Moon."

"I love you too, My Sun."


	2. Let's Pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's pray for everyone's safety.
> 
> (Will delete this eventually)

I know everyone probably heard the bombing at Ariana Grande's concert at Manchester, UK

The bombing at Bangkok, Thailand 

And the ISIS invasion in the Marawi, Philippines

I am from the Philippines and I have so many friends at both U.K. and Thailand, please join me in praying for everyone's safety.

My God, all I can do is cry and pray and hope that this all ends.


	3. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am taking requests, prompts and themes for TsukiHina!!

I AM NOW TAKING REQUESTS, PROMPTS AND THEMES FOR TSUKIHINA SO YOU JUST LEAVE A COMMENT AND I'LL TRY MY BEST TO WRITE IT.

-Neth2718

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! Wow, that was long. Now, I'll take a rest since my mother is currently screaming at me to sleep and is now forcing me take another batch of my medicine. 
> 
> That woman is crazy. Sometimes I just think that I'm not even related to that barmy old hag. Hahaha!!!
> 
> EDIT: I now take TsukiHina requests. So just message me here or at my twitter account and I will try my best.
> 
> You can follow me on twitter: @neth2718 for further information, announcements, or trivias about my stories. You can also talk to me about YOI or HQ!!, my stories or anything there with me! I love interacting with my readers!
> 
> Hope you would like this!
> 
> -Neth8271


End file.
